Fionna in Aaa
by scarlet buddie
Summary: -It all begging by following a cat... but it became more of what I expected to be- ¡Someone get me out of here! Fiolee. Bad summary i know but read it, all will get better I promise. Based on the story "Alice in Wonderland"
1. Prologue

**First of all this is my first story so do not blame me if there are some mushy mistakes or whatever… So as you may know this story is an ADVENTURE TIME (algebraic program :D) story in the Alice in Wonderland style, blah blah blah… it´s Fiolee mostly and … well nothing more to say I guess (Glob! How I´m supposed to do this ¬¬)**

**Well with nothing more to say let´s star…**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Adventure Time or Alice in Wonderland.**

Prologue:

"_Insanity sometimes is nothing that the reason presented in different ways"- _Anonymus

"_We are all born mad. Some people remain forever." _- Anonymous

Everyone has their own concept of madness ... but it all comes to a single point: You're crazy if you don't agree with the others form of thinking. But what we fail to see is that we are all crazy for not showing our opinions for fear of rejection ... Luckily there are still some people who show that "madness" and manage to change the world. Who knows? Perhaps you are "crazy" on the inside too...

It all started with a girl… her vision of the world was different, just like her father vision _was_; this obviously just mean one thing by the others point of view: Insanity. All of them tried to make her just like _them_, but she had something that prevented this from happening: Her desire to fight.


	2. My beginning

Chapter 1: My beginning

It all begging in a simple house of Britain (the old one, when it was thought that the simple idea of reach new lands was just _crazy_)

FLASHBACK

-Well we are certainly dismayed about your idea Mr. Finn-an old man say to a middle-age man with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes-what you are saying is hard to consider in our plan… as we had _already _told you.

The blond man frowned –But I don't see the problem with it, on the contrary, I consider it an excellent idea. Just imagine this would expand our trade opportunities.

-Sir, I don't want to offend you but-Daddy?-the old man was just about to refute him when a 6-year-old girl with a bunny had appears at the door in her footie pajamas.

-Is the nightmare again?-the blond man asked and the little girl nodded-Excuse a second Sir, I'll be right back- said the blond man as he turned and went with the little girl to her room.

/in the room/

-I'm falling… in a hole and there are a lot of strange creatures…-the little girl, named Fionna, says

-Strange creatures?-the man ask

-Yeah like talking flowers, a white-yellow cat and horses with large body-Fiona said, suddenly her face turns down-Do you think… that I became crazy?

-Mmm… -her father says as he touches her forehead with the palm of his hand-Yes, you are crazy-the girls expression gets sad-But I will tell you a secret… only the best people are-he says as he starts to tickle her.

-D-Daddy stop-p hahahaha-she says as her mood starts to gets better.

-Goodnight my little adventuress- says her dad as he left a kiss on her forehead.

-Goodnight daddy.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

A now 16 years-old Fionna looks out the carriage window, she was wearing a baby blue puffy dress with her gold hair until her waist with a bunny headband. You could see that she was obviously mad, and why not be? She was been obligated to go to a fancy _party_ (if you can call that party, she tough) in _that THING _that her mother called dress…Ughh! It's not fair. She even let her wear her bunny hat; well at least she could wear her headband tougt. Nothing was the same after her father died , her mother was more strict than before and she only let her wear her bunny hat at home, since it was a gift from her father. She misses him so much…

-… and you have to eat only the half of the meal. Fionna, dear are you listening to me?-a 45 years-old woman asked, her _mother_.

-Um hm what?-the 16 years old girl said

-Oh kid what I'm going to do with you! And why are you wearing that thing?-the woman said pointing at her bunny headband- you're not properly dressed!

-Who says what is proper? If wearing trash in the head were proper would you wear it?

-Fionna…

-For me not wearing this is trash.

The woman frowned -Please, not today.

-Father would laugh.

-…

-Sorry mother, it's just I didn't sleep well.

-is the nightmares again?

-It´s only one, actually. I always dream it since I can remember.

Her mother didn´t know what to say… her husband usually deal with this topic _when he was alive. _So she only took of her necklace and wears it to her daughter- There, now you look beautiful-she said

The only thing that Fionna could do at that moment was give her a fake smile.

Unluckily for her they get at the party in after a few minutes.

For Fionna's disgust the party was as she imagined it would be, _pure elegant and mushy pretentious._

To get it worse a couple of aged persons went on their way. She could say by the face and gaze of the woman that she was absolutely angry and by their poise it was certainly that they were the party owners. But the man looked nice; he had a friendly look unlike his wife. They were Mr and Mrs Gumm the parents of Gumball "Bubba".

-You're late-the old woman said

-We're sorry. We had a little… problem. - Her mother said with an embarrassed look.

-Fionna, Gumball is waiting you at the dance floor, go and meet him- said the old lady

_Like I actually had a choice _- She tought while walking to the point.

For this now we have to speed up everything- the old lady said in an angry tone.

-Well, hello Fionna – said Gumball. He was a tall boy, but with a rare interest in everything that were _pink_, for Glob's sake his hair was Pink too (his parents let him to dye his hair), also he was interested in science but he actually only believed in what was in his books, he didn't want to do new research or believe in someone´s idea. Also something that disturbed Fionna was his way of acting, he didn't speak like a boy of his age (18) he spoke like he was of royalty ALL THE TIME, it really crisp Fionna's nerves- you certainly look gorgeous today in that dress.

-Umm… thanks? - She actually had other opinion about her dressing, ALL but gorgeous. Now was her turn to see his costume. He was wearing a tux … a _pink _tux (why I'm not impressed? ¬¬ she thought)-You look emm… good.

-Thanks you. Would you mind to dance with me, lady?

-(Seriously dude? ¬¬) yeahh… I think

-Well let's go then.

She didn't like to dance… specially _THIS _kind of dance. It was all formal and … boring. She lifted her head and looked to the birds flying; she was so distracted that she hit with someone- I'm sorry my partner is a little distracted – said Gumball as he took Fionna to other part of the dance floor-What is wrong with you?-he asked

-I was thinking what would be to fly-she said with a grin

-Don't be silly, my pal. Now would you mind to concentrate?

-Gezzz ok.

She was trying to concentrate… she really was trying but then again a funny idea came to her mind causing her to hit again-Now what Fionna?-Gumball asked in an educated but a little pissed tone

-I was just thinking in the man's wearing dresses and woman wearing tuxes-she said with a toothy smile

-Please dear … stop thinking nonsense!-he said, he suddenly felt a look in his neck and turned around to see his mother making him a signal._ It's time_ he tough

She was about to argue when he spoke again-Fionna meet me secretly at the garden's chapel in thirty minutes, please.

-Ok, but where are you going?

-Just be there, please

-Ok- she sighted, she had a bad feeling about this…

-Thirty minutes later-

Apparently the "secret" reunion in the garden wasn´t so secret since all the person were there watching them. Again, she had a bad feeling …

Suddenly Gumball knelt on one legt _"Oh Glob! Please don't" _she thought he pulled a little box of his pocket _"No NO please"_. He opens it and there it was … the ring"_SHIT"_

-Fionna… will you marry me?-said Gumball with a toothy smile on his face.

_-"This is bad… damn all the people is looking" Well _everyone is here and expect me to say yes, my looks will not last and I-without thinking I look over Bubba's shoulder and I see the white-yellow cat of my dreams making me a signal of following her- ... I have to think.–without thinking I started to follow the cat, I keep running until I couldn't longer do it. I was in some part of the gardens. I just sit down to rest when suddenly I saw again the cat and she practically yells me "Baby we have no time HURRY" then she left( I say she because her tone of voice) . I started to run again until I reach the cat –WAIT!-I said but she only went running to an old tree and jumped into the tree's hole. I went to the tree to see where just the cat left and then I realize how deep that hole was, I tried to see better but the I started falling into it…and everything became black…

Hey there it's me again. So I know I just had started the story and it could be a little bored this part, but this is for introduce Fionna and her situation. Soon the other characters will be introduce, like Gumball (or Gum-watt as Marshall says XD) was in this episode.

Talking of Marshall… he will be introducing later…not in the next episode but soon.

Reviews?


	3. Ooo

Chapter 2 – "OOO"

_Recap: "I tried to see better but then I started falling into it…and everything became black…"_

**Fionna's POV:**

Again, like in the dream I was falling in the hole "_dejabú" _.But then I realized "If I'm falling this only can mean… I'm dreaming. Well it´s better than being in the chapel with Bubba. Glob how did I get into this? This wouldn't happen if my father… _father…_Well the point is that I'm dreaming and if I'm dreaming I should enjoy it, no? "Mathematical!" I say as I keep falling. I didn't care at the fact of being a lot of things in that hole I only wanted to keep dreaming, or that's what I thought.

Finally I hit the floor "Ouch" but the strange thing is that my hair is upside, literally upside "Dude where am I?" I look at the "floor" to see that it was in the roof I knew that I shouldn't look up but I did it and at the same moment I regret it because I fall from the roof to the real floor.

Now that I look the place better I can see that there are lots of doors. I went door by door trying to open one of them but they were all locked. Then in the middle of the room appears a little crystal table with key on top of it. I took the key and went again to the doors to see if anyone could by open. But again, they couldn't. I was thinking on a way to get out of there when I accidentally drop of a curtain and behind of it was a little door.

I went with the key to see if I could open it and surprisinglyit open. I tried to pass but it was too small for me, only my head could pass and what I saw there definitely increase my desire of getting out of the room.

It was so strange and strange at the same time, that I couldn't describe it well. "I'm definitely getting out of here… but how?

**Normal POV:**

**-"**I told you, she is not Fionna"-A male voice whisper from somewhere

-"Sure she is Honey. I'm sure I was there **weeks** looking for the _Right_ Fionna"- Another voice whispers (a female voice)

-"Are you sure cake?"-another voice whispers

-"For glob's sake yes! I'm totally sure. I could recognize my babycakes anywhere!"-says annoyed cake.

-"Shh! Look she's going to grab the potion!"

**Fionna's POV:**

I look around and I saw on the crystal table a little bottle "I'm sure it wasn't there before… whatever it's only a dream" I thought. I left the key on the table and took the bottle; I saw the little paper with a message saying _Drink me_.

–"Well it's only a dream."

I proceeded to drink a little of the rare purple mix, when I started to cough"_gross this thing _taste horrible"

I started to feel weird… like I was shrinking… Wait a second! I'm shrinking! "_This is bad"_ I was shrinking a lot, literally A LOT! I was technically the size of an ant!

I wanted to take the key again but it was too far for reach it, then I saw a little box at my side .I took that little box, inside it was a little piece of cake with a message: Eat_ me_

Without thinking I ate a piece of the little cake and I started growing until my head touch the roof. Now I understated what I had to do…

**Normal POV:**

-"See! I'm right she's not Fionna. The real Fionna would have known how to get out of here in seconds!"

-"Oh shut up! She could have forged because the last time she was here was 10 years ago!"-Cake said

-"Could you to please stay quiet! I think she had already understood what to do. Look!"

**Fionna's POV:**

Now I know what to do I took again the key from the table, then I took the bottle again and I drank the rest of the potion.

Finally! Now I was of the right height to fit through the door. I ran until the door and I finally open it.

What I saw was the most amazing thing ever! It was so beautiful…

As I started to walk I was seeing the strange plants and creatures of there.

"Algebraical" I said as I was still walking.

The first thing I noticed was that the trees had a face; they were staring at me as I continued walking.

Suddenly 3 animals stand in front of me, but they were discussing, well only two of them the other was just looking at them sighting. But then I realized THEY WERE TALKING, TALKING ANIMALS

And one of them was the yellow-white cat!

I was just going to talk to them when I listened more closely to their discussion

-"I told you already, she's not Fionna!"- said the other cat, this one had a coat and glasses… _wait a second ¿How do they know my name?_

-"Look at her, sweetie! She's totally and absolutely our Fi!"- said the white-yellow cat

-"Could you two please stop arguing and tell me how you guys know my name?" - I said

They didn't realize I was there until I spoke, then the white yellow cat came towards me and hugged me

-"Oh Fi, you're back! You don't how we missed you!"-she said excited.

-"Uhh… ok look I don't want to ruin you this moment but, who are you?" - I said confused

-"Babycakes, it's me Cake! Your sister"-

- "But I don't have sisters"- I replied; I think this actually affected her because her expression went depressed _"Great, now I make her feel bad"_

-"Now you see? She's not Fionna, the real one would have recognize you!"- said the other cat

-"Oh just shut up! You're not helping"- said the yellow goose with a blue mid-century lute suite

-"You don't actually remember us, do you?"-said now the yellow white cat named "Cake"

-"No, sorry"- I dind'nt know why I feel bad, it's just a dream!

-"I'm totally sure now, she's the wrong Fionna!"-said the other cat that for some reason reminds me a doctor

-"Wait. What do you mean about that I'm not the right Fionna? I'm Fionna and this is a dream, _my_ dream"

-"Sorry, but this is not a dream sweetheart"-said cake

-"Of course it is! I'm going to close my eyes and when I open them again you will disappear"- I actually was hopping so because all of this was making me confused.

I closed my eyes, but when I open them again they were still there "_Crap"_

-"Now you see it, Wrong Fionna!"

I ignored that comment

-"Who are you anyways?" - I said trying to change the subject

-"Oh, sorry. Let me introduce myself, I'm Choose Goose nice to see you again little Fi"- said the yellow bird

-"I'm Science Cat. But since you **aren't **Fionna you won't remember me"-said the cat

-"And I'm Cake. Don't worry honey I'm sure that with the time you'll remember us"

-"But she's not Fionna"

Then Choose Goose intervined- "The only one who can decide that is the cuber"

-"Who is the cuber?"

-"He knows everything about everything on OOO"- said the science cat

-"and what's OOO?"

-"Here it´s OOO sweetie"- said Cake

-"Well we now have to take her to the cuber to know if she is the right Fionna or not"- said simply Choose Goose

-"Stop saying that! Of course I'm the right Fionna"- I said a little pissed.

-"Only the cuber will decide that"- science cat again said

-"Well let´s go to see that cube..cubby whatever to prove you that I'm the right Fionna"-I said now a little excited because this will be like an adventure!

-"That's the attitude baby! Let´s go"- said now Cake with a smile as she was growing until the size of an elephant

-"Wait you can grow?"-I asked

-"Of course I'm a magical cat!" - She said cheerfully

-"Uhh, ok"- I said as Cake helped me, Choose Goose and Science Cat to get on her back

-"Oh and Fionna?"—said the Science cat

-"Yes?"

-"It´s cuber not _cube"_- He said with a grin

-"WHATEVER!"

Glob! This is going to be a LONG trip.

**Hey people! Sorry if it took me too long for posting the new chapter it's that **_**accidentally **_**my friend deleted my entire chapter so I had to re-written again!**

**I also used the idea of one review ( Thanks you :p) for putting " " in the text while the characters are speaking. I dindn't know that you guys can confuse with only - - . Sorry **

**Anyways, as you can see, Fionna doesn't remember anything or anyone in OOO( I know the tittle of the story is FIONNA IN AAA but then you will realize why I put this name)**

**In the next episode will appear Marshall :D , but how will he react when Fionna wouldn't recognize him? Hmm? **

**Well you'll find out in the new chapter "Tthe cuber, the vampire and the lost memory"**

**Peace people!**

**-Scarlet buddy out!**

**OH! I almost forgot… Reviews?**


	4. The cuber, the vampire and lost memory

Chapter 3: The cuber, the vampire and the lost memory

**Hey guys it's me again**

**tigerdc101: Thanks for the advice dude, I'll take it on count don´t worry… be happy :p**

**Blah blah blah… well back to the story :D**

**Fionna's POV**

As we were on our way to meet the cubber I actually started to think that _this _wasn´t a dream after all… Wait, what the heck I'm thinking? Of course this is a dream, it_ must_ be a dream. Because it is, right?

I didn't want to think about it, so for distract myself I started to listening to the conversation between Choose Goose and Science cat

"…and I told him: If you're going to be here, better don´t touch my things again."-Said Scientific cat with an arrogant look

"Whatever you say _Muffles_"- said choose goose with a grin.

"DON'T CALL ME LIKE THAT!"-yelled science cat

"Sure thing, and why does that vampire boy can call you like that?"- asked choose goose

"Because….

I didn't listen to the rest of the conversation, because now my mind was on one of the words that choose goose said

_¿Vampire? _I thought, I think that remembers me something… but what?

**Cake's POV**

I was so happy! Finally my baby-sister was again with us! But I'll be lying if I say that the fact that she didn't remember me didn't hurt me… that's not the point! She's with us and that's the only thing that matters now.

Somehow I'll get her to remember us… but how?

"…and why does that vampire boy can call you like that?"

Vampire! That's it!

I didn't like the idea but I knew that if someone she wouldn't forget was that fang-face of Marshall Lee!

I was completely sure that mention him would definitely bring my little sister back!

After all since she met him they were inseparable; for her, he was his best-friend (male-friend) and I didn't like to admit it but I knew that when she grow up he would mean more than just a friend for her. Also I could say that since the begging she meant more than just a friend for him, only that he was too childish to admit it, that and the fact that she was only 6 years old when they met… and in that time if he only think in that way of my baby I would scratch him to death.

I still remember the day when they met…

**Flashback**

We were bored so I suggested to go exploring just for entertain her, but then she went following a little bird until we reach a unknown part of the candy kingdom, it was a dark and creepy forest that for some reason my babycakes found amazing.

"Fionna we shouldn't be here it could be dangerous" I said as we were walking into the dark forest

"Don't worry Cake we'll be fine. After all I'm the biggest adventuress in al Aaa, if they try to hurt us I'll kick their butt off" said cheerfully a six-years-old Fionna

As we keep walking we heard something moving into the bushes.

"Hey Cake, what do you think it is?" Fionna said with curiosity

"I don't know and I don't want to find it out. Honey we should…" I was saying as I was turning back and then I saw the most terrifying thing I've ever seen…

"Bu" he said

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" and then I fainted

"Hahahahah" the boy was laughing; it looks like he was overjoyed.

"Uh, Cake?" Fionna turned around and saw her sister fainted on the ground and next to her an 18-years-old boy with grey-blue skin and a red and black plaid shirt on with ripped jeans and red converse laughing hysterically pointing at her sister.

"What did you do to my sister you…eh…eh…What's your name?" Fionna said

"M-marshall Lee" he said trying to contain his laugh

"Uh, thanks. What did ypu do to my sister, Marshall Lee?" she said as she pulled her mini-wood sword of her backpack.

"Me? Nothing" Marshall said with an arrogant grin. Then suddenly he shape-lift in a wolf "But to you little girl…I'm not sure what to do, maybe I could eat you" He said with a scary voice tone.

"That is mathematical Marshall. How do you do that? Teach me, teach me, teach me!" Fionna said now with a cheerfully smile

"Aren't you afraid of me?" he said now getting into his original form

"Why I would be? We are friends" she said playfully

"Friends? Who said we are friends, _bunny_? He says with a grin

"I say it. And don't call me bunny, I don't like it" she says in a happy-serious tone

"Or what?" he continues teasing her.

"Or I will kick your ass" she said putting her sword in front of her

"Yeah. Like a 6 years-old _bunny_ could do it…" he was going to continue when Fionna throw her sword at his forehead" Hey!" he protested

"Do NOT call me bunny" she hissed

"Ok, ok _bunny _I'll stop calling you like this when you stop throwing me things!...Gezz relax child" he said in a playfully tone

"Oh, ok" she said now relaxed

"So, what's your name bu- I mean girl" Marshall said while grabbing an apple from a tree and sucking the color of it.

"I'm Fionna the greatest adventurer of Aaa, and the cat over there is my sister Cake" she said" Emm… Marshall?"

"hm?"

"What are you, exactly?"

"I'm a vampire. Actually I'm the vampire **king**" he said with a half grin

"Mathematical!... Wait, if you're a vampire you don´t drink blood?"

"No, but if this is an offer I would take it" he said approximating to Fionna

"I don't think so. But really if you don't eat blood how do you survive?" she said with curiosity

"Didn't you see what I did minutes ago?" he asked

She shook her head

"Ahh" he sight" I drink the red from things to survive, Fi"

"Don't call me Fi" she hissed

"Oh, do you prefer bunny then?" he said playfully

"No"

"Then I'll call you Fi"

"Whatever… Oh! I nearly forgot to introduce you to Cake!" she said as she went to the fainted cat" Cake, Cake… Wake up! Wake up! There's someone you need to know" she said as she shook the cat's body.

"Ow my head… Fionna it was awfull, I dreamed that we were in a dark forest and there was a scary boy behind me…"Cake said while turning her head to see Fionna but there was Marshall at her side

"Hey cat how you doing" he said with a smirk

"Ahhhh!" cake screamed and jumped at Marshall Lee's face and started to scratch his face

"Aghh No, not in the face ahh" he said as trying to apart the cat

"Cake stop! He's our friend" Fionna said taking Cake away from Marshall's face" Cake I want to introduce you to Marshall Lee, the vampire king" she said

"VAMPIRE!?" Cke jumped again to scratch Marshall's face

"No not again! FI! Take her off me" he screamed

"Cake, Cake stop!" she said holding the cat apart

"But babycakes he's a vampire! He's dangerous!" Cake screamed

"Hey! Says the one who started to scratch my face" Marshall says

"Hisss" Cake hissed

"Cake he's a good guy, he's our friend" Fionna said

"But baby…" Cake started" No Cake he's our friend and final point" Fionna said

"But…" "Point!" Fionna said

"Ok baby if you say so" Cake sighted

"Yeah hairball, listen to Fionna" Marshall said with a grin

"Do not make it worse" Cake hissed

Marshall playfully stuck his toungue out at her. Fionna laughed

**End of Flashback**

Since then, Marshall always came to visit us every day (well night) to go adventuring with us or just hang around. Wherever Fionna was, it was sure that he'll be there too…

"Cake, Cake… CAKE!" Science cat screamed

"Uh, Uh. What?" I said a little confused

"We have already arrived" science cat said

"Oh, sorry" I said as I helped Fionna to get down of my back

We continue walking down the patch until they finally came to a small house at the end of the trail.

"Her we are, this is the Cuber's place" said Choose Goose

Fionna stared at the house for a while… Maybe she's remembering something?!

I was going to ask her about when Science cat interrupted me

"Well you are expecting an invitation or something? Come in" Science cat

Ughh, in occasions like this I just want to scratch his face, one for interrumping the occasion of my baby for remember something and second for talking her like this. But I have to control myself for Fionna; I just don't want to make this more difficult to her… maybe later when she isn't around.

We entered to the house and we saw The Cuber looking at us with a cup of tea in his hand. He looks like he has been waiting for us.

"Oh great Cuber, answer us: Is this the right Fionna?" I said.

"Who are you,kid?" asked the Cuber

"Cuber?" Fionna asked

"I'm the Cuber, silly kit; the question is" He stopped for drink of his cup" Who are you?"

"I'm Fionna" Fionna answered with security

"I will decide that" the Cuber said "Take out the prismaticum"

Science cat took the little pyramid of an old chest

"The what?" Fionna asked

"The prismaticum is the calendrical compendium of Ooo, I has all registred since the begginig" said Science Cat

"Today is the marfull day" said Choose Goose pointing at the image of them at one side of the pyramid

"Show her the awsowes day" said the Cubber

"The awsowes day is when you'll kill the Linch with the crystal sword" I said

"I'm not going to kill anything" she said

"Oh you will. Unless… you weren't the right Fionna" said Science cat

"Is she the right Fionna?" Choose Goose asked

"No… Not yet" and with that answer the Cubber's house(except the prismaticum) disappeared, lefting us again in the trail.

"Ha! I told you!" said Science cat with a smart-ass grin

"I was so sure that she was… I guess you got confused Cake" Choose Goose said to me in sad tone

"No way. She's the right Fionna! I'm… Wait! Do you hear that" I was going to argue but then I heard something…

**Fionna's Pov**

"_No… not yet" Not yet? What does he refers with not yet? __NO… What does he refers that I'm not the right Fionna? __Of course I am this Is my dream! I'm getting tired of being acused of being or not being someone-I tought_

"No way. She's the right Fionna! I'm… Wait! Do you hear that" Cake suddenly said.

Hear? Hear what?

"Oh crap! Penguiners!" suddenly Science cat yelled

Dude! Could this get even worse?-I tought

**To Continue…**

**Ta dá! What do you think about this episode? Sorry for putting this so late. It's just that I dind'nt have much time this week for writing… Whatever…**

**Reviews?**

**-Scarlet**


	5. Autor's Note

**Autor's Note:**

**Hi there! Sorry for not updating the story D: , but I'll do it soon is just that i´m such a poo-brain and it took a lot for having new ideas of what to put in the episode and I'm in the time when there's a lot of school EXTR POINTS work and the exams…blahh. Anyways I'll update the story very soon in a day or two or today depends of what time I'll have in my computer( I'm in the school's computer) so see you soon. Oh also I would like some reviews you know for the esteem and that.**


	6. Remember me

Chapter 4: Remember me

_Recap__ : "_"_Oh crap! Penguiners!" suddenly Science cat yelled_" _Dude! Could this get even worse?-I tought"_

**Fionna's POV:**

"What are the penguiners?"- I asked feeling nervous

Cake was going to answer me when the floor stated to shake. We turned around and what I saw left me paralyzed: There was like 40 or more GIANT penguins (the size of a man) with armors and spears running to us and in the middle of them a black giant… unicorn? I don´t know what really is that thing but it gaze terrifies me.

"There's no time to ask! Run kid RUN!" Choose Goose yelled.

Cake took me from the arm as we started to run.

"The…the penguiners are the guards of the ice…queen" Cake said between gasps.

We were running the faster we could, but it wasn´t enough, they were reaching us… the first of us they captured was Choose Goose. I wanted to turn around and help him but Cake didn't allow me to do it

"We have to save him" I yelled to Cake but she didn't listen to me" Stop Cake!"

"Sorry babycakes but your safety is first" Cake said to me as we continued running. I think I saw some tears falling from her face while we were running. Then I realized that she didn't want to leave Choose Goose behind, but what other option does she have? For her my safety was first… Now I understand that in life we have to do some sacrifices even if it's no fair for us…But no matter how I'm going to rescue Choose Goose, in a way or another, I'm going to save him _"Just resist Choose Goose we're coming for you" _I tought as a couple of tears fall from my eyes

Out of nowhere a penguiner appeared and tried to catch me but Cake made her hand to grow and threw him away. But we didn't know that it was only a distraction because when we realized we were surrounded by 10 penguiners.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked terrified seeing that they were approaching to us

"I don't… Baby please forgive me for this" Cake said as she made her hand grew again

"What ar..."The next thing I knew was that I was being thrown into the air by Cake. I understood now, she was sacrificing herself for me" Cake NO!" I yelled but it was too late, they captured her.

I couldn't let them capture me after all the sacrifice that Cake made for me, so I just keep running, I turn my head around and I saw that no one was behind me… but out of nowhere the creature that the penguiners bring with them appeared and started to chase me

I tried to run the faster I could...

"Wait a second… this is only a dream, nothing is gonna hut me" I said as I stopped running

**Normal POV**

Science cat was running when he suddenly saw the raincorn (the beast) chasing Fionna, she was running faster but suddenly she stopped running and turned to face the beast.

"Nothing is gonna hurt me, nothing is gonna hurt me" Fionna was repeating to herself. The beast stopped infront of her …

"What is that girl doing" Science cat said. He runned towards Fionna and throw the potion he had in his pocket and ripped the beast's horn.

"RUN YOU SILLY RUN!" Science cat yelled

The pain made the beast do a wound in Fionna's arm

"Agh" Fionna screamed and starts running.

**The scene follows a giant bird flying to other lands until it reaches a giant ice-castle with ice gardens. Now the scene focuses on an ice-sculpture of a woman whit large hair and prominent eyebrows.**

**Nomal Pov**

"SOMEONE STEALED THREE OF MY CAKES!" a furious woman yells while she enters to a room of the ice-castle. She would look like an 30 years old woman if it wasn't for her white hair that make her look older, she had sky-blue skin **( A.N: Like a smurf! XD)** and large eyebrows. She was wearing a sleeved ball gown, light dark blue shoes and a small gold tiara with red gems.

"Did you stole them" she asked to one of the penguins dressed like a butler

"Wank!" the penguin respond

"Did you stole them?" she now asked to the next penguin

"Wank" responded

She passed a couple of penguins and she had the same answer, she came until the last penguin

" . ?" she asked pausly

"Wank" the penguin answered but when he did it he looked at the 4th penguin.

The ice queen walked to the 4th penguin and asked the same to him

"w-wank" the penguin answered

"Oh really?" she said. She approached the penguin's face and with a finger touched the corner of his beak and then taking her finger to her mouth to lick it. "Butter cream frosting" she whispered.

"WANK wank wank wank" The penguin started to yell trying to explain it "Froze him" she simply said as she walked to her throne not seeing how her guards take the penguin-butler out of the room.

"My majesty" said a young man as he approached to her. He had a bluish-gray skin and white hair separated in three Mohawk-like wisps of hair and pointy ears. He reached the queen and kissed her hand.

"Ash. Where had you been you naughty boy?" said ice-queen smiling at him

"We went searching the rebels, we found them and captured them, but only a few escaped. Nothing to worry" he winked making the queen blush "Oh, and also we found the prismaticum" he reach out of the pocket the little pyramid-like object" For you queen" he says with a flirty smile.

The prismaticum suddlenly starts shining and shows an image where a knight with a bunny-hat fights against a huge creature with larges eyes and upward-coming horns.

"I would recognize that bunny hat anywhere. That´s Fionna isn't it?" she said a little angry "What is she doing to The Linch?" she asked curiously.

"Uhh… I think she's going to kill him… your majesty" Ash said doubtful

"WHAT?! SHE'S GOING TO KILL THE LINCH?" she said furiously looking at Ash who was now a little scared" Find her Ash. FIND HER. SHE'LL BE FROZEN" screamed now the Ice queen

**At the entry of the castle**

Ash is now riding a horse and some penguiners are behind him. He has in his left hand a chain having a wolf prisoner in it.

"You'll guide us to them. Won't you?" says Ash with a devil smile looking at the wolf

"If I do it you promise to free my wife and my puppies?" says the wolf with a serious voice but you can see sadness in his eyes.

"I promise" Lies Ash. The wolf nods and Ash free him as the wolf starts to sniff the floor and then he howls as he starts running to the dark forest.

"Hmn. The wolfs are so easy to trick" says Ash with a grin" Let´s move!" He yells at the penguiners starting to follow the wolf.

**/BACK WITH FIONNA/**

**Fionna's POV**

I couldn't believe it… the pain was so real! But there was no time to think about that, I started to run again until I finally lost the beast and the penguiners.

I stopped running and started to walk until I reached a trail that conduced to a forest… a creepy dark forest for others but for me it was fascinating.

I was a little confused; it's just that everything is happening so fast. First I'm falling from a hole, I grow and then I got little, I met 3 talking animals that discuss if I'm or not the right Fionna, one of them says that is my sister and that I had been here before, there's an ice queen that haves giant penguins like guards and I'm starting to think that this isn't a dream… could this really been happening to me?

I was so concentrated in my toughts that when I looked around I was already inside the dark forest, the creepy dark forest. I continued walking seeing all the black trees that seems that they were moving and whispering.

"It looks like you had fought with something with wicked claws" said a voice behind me. I turned around and I saw demon-like cat on a branch of an old three.

"I never stop dreaming" I mumbled to myself

"What did that to you?" the demon cat said

"I don't know it was like a... horse I think" I said to him

"Monochromicorn?" Demon Cat asked. Then he suddenly disappeared and only his head re-appeared next to me" I better have a look at it" he said as grinning

"What are you doing dude?" I asked

"It needs to be purified by someone with evaporating skills" demon cat said" Or it infect and putrefy" he finnaly added with a giant grin spreading across his face

"No, not cool dude" I said" I'll be fine as soon as I wake up"

"Well, at least let me bind it for you" he said as he putted a bandage around my wound" What's your name kid?" Demon cat asked

"Fionna" I simply answered

His eyes suddenly wide-opened" The Fionna?" he asked

"Man, other one with the Fionna thing" I sighted

"I don't fill in the context of "others" demon cat said" It's better for you to continue your way" he said as he walked away

"What way? Dude the only thing I'm trying to do is to wake up from this dream" I said desperately

"Fine, I'll take you to Marshall… but that'll be all" He said as he disappeared

I turned myself looking for the demon cat but I coulnd't find him "_not cool dude" _I thought

"Coming?" I turned around and I found him almost at the end of the trail.

**The scene zooms out to focus on the dark sky for a moment and then it descends slowly now focusing at a little field at the entrance of a cave.**

**Marshall's Pov**

My name is Marshall Lee, I'm a 1000 years old vampire but I look like an 18 years -old boy. Well actually I'm the vampire king but only the tittle because I think all the royalty junk stuff is too boring for me. I had live in Aaa for centuries but nothing was interesting for me so I just stayed in my house (inside a cave) playing my axe-bass or sometimes just being in the dark forest scaring people who got lost into it… Well I _used _to do that until I met her… Fi, Fionna the human as others know, MY human. Since I met her everything changed for me…_I hadn't noticed until she left Aaa forever_, my life suddenly was more exciting. At first I was just curious because I had never seen a human before, that and I liked to annoy her, but then we became friends, and when I already noticed I was always around her… she was my first real friend in centuries. We always went adventuring (at night) with cake (who was so easy to scare) or having jam sessions at my house. When she left I was at first angry with her, for leaving, for leaving Cake , for leaving…me without saying Goodbye, I tried to distract myself for thinking about her but nothing seem to work. Then I realized that I was for the best, for her; the attacks of the ice queen's knights started to get more and more, only a few of us were free. Now I feel upset, for knowing that I would never see her again.

I'm now at a jam session with three trunks and science cat (who came worried but he didn't want to tell us why, not that I worry thought), they were actually nice to hang up with, sometimes three trunks came with a red-velvet apple pie for me.

"Now form the top" I said to them. I started to stream the first notes in my axe bass when suddlenly three trunks drops his drums. We turned to see him and he was speechless

"What's it three trunks?" Asked science cat

He pointed to the entrance of the dark forest where to shades were approaching to us. "Who are them...penguiners?" I asked preparing my axe bass just in case we had to fight against them.

He shocked his head "I-It's demon cat…" he says _"Oh great the coward is coming up" _I thought "But he is accompanied… he's coming with a girl" he says trying to see better" I think is a _human_ girl" he says

_HUMAN?! That's impossible. Could be… Fi? _I thought suddenly excited and nervous at

the idea of seen my bunny again. I asked myself how she would look like now, if she still wears that bunny-hat and how much did she had grown…

"Well, well, well if it isn't the wrong Fionna" said Science cat sarcastically.

Fi… I looked at her, glob she's beautiful. She's taller than before but at the same time she's tiny (for the potion), her golden hair is spread across her back and she's now wearing a bunny head-band instead of her bunny hat…How much time has passed of the last time I saw her10,9 years? I don't know but she's now …. Wow

I wanted to say so much things at her but the only thing I could say was" Fi?" I asked

She suddenly directed her blue eyes at me like trying to remember something _"She remembers me!"_ I thought. I smiled

"Who are you?" she asked, suddenly my smile dropped "_No, this can´t be happening" _I thought

**To Continue …**

**Hi there! It's me again… it's been a while since I last published no?**

**Sorry for that D: **

**Anyways what do you think about the chapter? Do you like it? I´ll try to post the new chapter soon.**

**Review please**

**-Scarlet**


	7. Sacrifices- part 1

Chapter 5: Sacrifices - Part 1

_Recap:_

" _Fi?"-I asked_

"_Who are you?" she asked_

**Marshall's Pov:**

"_No, no this can be happening" _I thought "_She doesn't remember me… _Hmm_ it looks like I wasn't so important for her after all... Wait a second! Of course she doesn't remember me it had passed 10 years for Glob's sake! I'm such a poo-brain"_

-"Hmm even you don't remember him…" said Science cat

"Remember who?" she said curiously.

"Him! M..mpht" I covered Science cat's mouth before he said something.

-"Mistress Fionna! It's good to see you again" said Tree Trunks with a smile" You certainly look gorgeous"

"Uhm… Thanks?" she said. _"Oh this is going to be so fun"_ I thought _"If she doesn´t remember me I'm going to make her remember" _I smiled mischievously

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we are all happy for you to be her _bunny_" I said" But you're interrupting our jam session as you may know… so would you mind to be a good _Bunny_ and stay quiet"

"Seriously dude, do you think I'm actually going to stop talking just because you say so?" she said as she frowned" Who you think you are?"

"Oh…yeah I forgot to introduce myself… I'm Marshall Lee, Vampire King" I said as I took her hand and kiss it" Nice to meet you _bunny_" I smiled at her. She was blushing and frowned at the mention of the nickname

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Bunny" she hissed

"Or what?" I said smiling.

"Or I… "She realized that she now was tinier than me. I grinned" Ughh… just wait when I grow to my normal size again and I'll kick your ass"

"Yeahh… but until then I think I´m going to take advantage of this" I said grinning.

She was going to reply when I took her hand and I put her on my shoulder "So if you're not going to interrupt any more, we should continue. Shouldn't we?" I said trying to be friendlier.

"Dead to the icy head!" screamed quickly Tree trunks and Science cat

"What?" Fionna asked

"Dead to the icy head" explained Demon cat "I'ts the way how they call the ice queen"

"Yeah, and we were just making a song about it until you guys came up" said Science Cat, I just decided to ignore them and concentrate in tuning my axe-bass.

"Uhh... ok" she said "Mmm... Marshall?"

"Hmm?" I said as I tuned my bass.

"I-"she was going to say something when I steps of horses approaching to us _"SHUT! No, not them"_ I thought. I quickly pull a little bottle of potion out of my pocket "Listen Fi there's no time to talk just drink this" I said as I forced her to drink the potion.

"Hmph... mff… MAHH" she muffled as I pulled the bottle away" WHAT WAS THAT!" she screamed, but then she noticed she was shrinking again "Dude! Not again! Do't you see that I… Hey!" she was arguing when I suddenly put her in my jean's pocket "Let me out! She was creaming.

"Sorry Fi" I whispered to her. Then I looked again ahead waiting for them to arrive. I could say that the rest of them had noticed too.

"Uh Oh… Good bye" said Demon cat as he vanished leaving us alone

"Coward" I mumbled. Then they appeared the ice-queen penguiners and her knight Ash. I pretended that we were in the middle of our jam session.

"Marshall Lee… hmm I didn't expect you to be here" he said…

**To Continue**

**A/N: Uff…. Hey! So here's the new chapter … I know, I know this chapter is too short and I haven´t upload in a veeeryyyy long time T.T but I couldn´t make you expect so long, so I'm going to tell you that this is only the part one of the complete episode, that is going to be a three or two parts episode :v**

**-Scarlet out! Review?**


	8. Sacrifices- part 2

**Chapter 6: **Sacrifices- Part 2

_Recap: _

"_Marshall Lee… hmm I didn't expect you to be here" he said… _

**Marshall's Pov:**

I saw how Ash ordered to stop to the penguiners as he came towards us " I was only searching for the girl… but is okay now I can get rid of two problems at once" he said with an evil smile.

"You're late for the jam session!" said Tree trunks as he throws drumsticks at Ash. What can I say? Being years avoiding the ice queen knights can make someone get _crazy._

"I´m looking for Fionna, have you seen her?" he asked

I could hear Fionna's voice screaming since my pocket "Hey, what's going on in there, let me out! Let meout!" but I ignored her.

"Fionna?... Fionna… Oh! Do you refer to that little kid? Sorry man but I don't know if you noticed but she had go loooong time ago" I said to him in a baby-tone **(A/N: You know, like he was explaining to a baby)**

He started to strangle me as he whispered in my ear" Don't mess with me… or you want to finish like your sister did?" he said deviously. I hissed "Hmm… your beauty, beauty sister… it certainly was a shame when I took her captive and you know… the queen really liked her new ice-sculpture" he said as he removed his grip from my neck.

I tried to look calm for Fionna's safety. I couldn't let my emotions to put Fionna in in danger.

"So, are you going to tell me where she is or not?" Asked Ash as he messed around with our instruments

"You know, we've been working on a song for your queen, wanna hear it?" I said sitting on the amplifier ignoring Ash's question "Ready guys?... One, two, three… Little, pitiful, old hag… your so beauty as a rat… tara, tara tara…" I was singing with them when suddenly the wolf came towards me and started to growl at my jean's pocket, more exactly the pocket where Fionna was

"Dead to the icy head" I quickly mumbled to the wolf that seemed to understand my message because he started to run to other direction taking the penguiners with him.

"You three are crazy… this isn´t over… we'll see again" said Ash before leaving in his horse

I watched him until his shape loosed in the woods. I smirked and puted out Fionna of my pocket "You're safe now Fi…" Then I noticed something" Wow, wow! I'll better get you something… em… of your _size_" I putted Fi again inside my pocket.

"Hey!" she screamed from inside my pocket. I laughed; I imagined Fionna's face when she noticed the _little_ detail of her clothes.

"Tree trunks? Can you make Fi new clothes?" I asked to the old elephant

"Sure Mr. Marshall. I just need a piece of cloth" He said smiling

I grinned mischievously "Of course, I'll get you some" I put my hand in my pocket" Hey bunny I'm gonna take something of your dress if you don't mind, sounds good? Yeah, I think it does" I said quickly taking a piece of her dress

"Hey! Don't touch there! You perv" she screamed to me

"Too late" I said to her, I handed the cloth to tree trunks "Here, this is enough?"

"Yes Mr. Marshall; please give me five minutes to make the dress to mistress Fionna" he said starting to work

"_Dress?" _I thought _"Hmm whatever, I'm not the one who's wearing it" _I smiled at that thought; I still remember that Fi didn't like wearing dresses.

**FlashBack:**

I was bored so I decided to go Fi's tree house to hang up with her and cake. I made myself my way to the tree house and when I was about to enter I heard a crash coming from inside. I quickly entered to the tree house and what I saw made me literally fall to the ground from laughing. There was Fionna running away from Cake who was all dirty from things from the kitchen handing a fluffy pinky dress trying to put it on Fionna. Apparently Fi noticed my presence because she came running towards me and climbed on my back.

"Sup Fi" I said coolly

"Hide me" she whispered

"Aww does little Fi doesn't like her new outfit?" I said laughing and pointing Cake who was still searching for Fionna with the dress in her paws

"I'm not little! And I'm a great warrior. Warriors doesn´t wears dresses, especially not _pink_!" she said "Please just hide me!"

"And what will I get in return little bunny?" I asked her

"I'll do whatever you want just hide me" she pleaded me

"Hmm… Oh! I know! You'll have to be my servant for a month" I said grinning

"No way!" she said

"Very well then… CAK-"I was going to scream when Fionna's little hand covered my mouth. I looked her with an expectant look.

"Okay, I'll do it" she sighted

"Perfect" I grinned mischievously. I quickly putted her inside the back of my jacket

"Marshall Lee?! What are you doing here?" Cake hissed coming towards me

"Nothing just came to visit" I said casually

"Right… Where's Fionna?" she asked

"What? Why would I know? I just arrived" I said matter-o-factly

"And then why is there a lump on your back?" she asked suspiciously

"Oh this?" I said turning my head around "Is just my pack of strawberries" I said

"And why do you have them in your back inside of your jacket?" Cake asked starting to get irritated

"A king can't go around with his strawberries without being questioned?" I said pretending to be offended

"Pshhhh… whatever, I'll let you pass this just cause I have to go to Lord. M's house. If you see Fionna tell her that this isn't over AND DON'T YOU DARE TO EAT OUR FOOD!" she said going to the door.

"Yeah yeah, bye hair-ball" I said smiling. She just hissed me before leaving.

"Did she go?" Fionna whispered from my back

"Yeah… and she says that dress thing isn't over" I said

"Whatever… thanks for saving my butt there Marshall" she said smiling

"You're welcome… servant" I said grinning

"Ughh… don't mention it tard" she sighted

"Hey! That's not the way to talk to your master" I said mischievously

"Don't push it" she said between her teeth

I laughed "Okay okay… but you start your servant's duties tomorrow" I said

"Okay" she said giving up. Suddenly she cheered up again" Hey since Cake isn't her do you want to play on Beemo?" she asked excitedly

"Sure… as long you give me your strawberries" I said going with her to the couch

"Aww man!... But those are my last strawberries!" she pouted

" Fine" I sighted "We'll share them. Sounds good?" I asked her

"Yeah!" she said happily" I'm choosing the game!"

"No way!" I said smiling starting to follow her

**End of the FlashBack**

I came to the reality when I felt someone pulling my shirt

"I have finished the dress for mistress Fionna" said tree trunks smiling

"Okay thanks Tree Trunks" I said as Tree Trunks handed me the little dress. It was like her other dress but smaller and looked more comfortable

I opened my pocket and quickly throw the dress inside

"Hey Fi, get decent" I said

I felt Fionna's moving inside my pocket. After a while she stopped moving

"Fi you're ready?" I asked her

"Yeah, let me out of here you tard!" she screamed

"Chill babe" I said pulling her out of the pocket. When she was finally out, she bites my thumb" Hey! What the heck? Why did you bite me?" I asked sarcastically

"For locking me out inside your pocket!" she said angry but smiling at the fact that she left a mark at my thumb

"Sassy aren't we?" I asked her smiling as I leaved her on top of the amplifier

"Whatever dude. Anyway who was the guy you were talking to?" she asked

"The ice queen knight" I said

"No way! Do the giant penguins can talk too?" she asked amused

I laughed "No, her knight isn't a penguin is a … well apart from an idiot, he's like a type of wizard, let's say he's a training-to-be-wizard" I simply said

"She's looking for you" said Science cat. I looked at him angrily "What? She has the right to know!"

"Why? I haven´t done anything to that hag" she said

"We-"I transformed in my wolf-form and growled at Science cat, he immediately shut up and I transformed back to my normal form smiling satisfied" I-I d-don't know" he finally said

Fionna turned to me and looked expectantly at me. I pretended to be confused "What? I seriously have no idea"

Demon Cat suddenly appeared again "Finally, they're gone" he said grinning

"Hmm… I thought that _you wouldn't come back_" I hissed

"What happened that day wasn't my fault" he simply said

Okay, now I'm officially pissed off "Your just a coward, Idiot, SON OF A…" not noticing that I had putted my demon eyes

"Marshall!" Science Cat interrupted me

"Hmp!" I huffed

"What happened Marshall, You were the coolest guy I the Kingdom, you would do the greatest gyuimphig in the kingdom" Demon Cat said. I just shoot him a glare

"What?" Fionna asked

"gyuimphig" said Tree Trunks

"It's a bass melody" said Science Cat. I hissed at him "Okay, okay, it's a bass_ solo_"

"When we defeat the Ice Queen I'll do the best gyuimphig that Ooo has seen" I said smiling at Fionna

"Oh! Oh! Mr. Marshall you should take Mistress Fionna to the Candy Kingdom, she'll be safe there!" said Tree Trunks

I approached Fionna and I offered her my shoulder "Your chariot, my lady" I said grinning

"Your shoulder?" she asked

"Of course! Everyone can travel by train or by foot, but what a best way to travel than a handsome vampire" I said wiggling my eyebrows

I didn't let her to reply and putted her in my shoulder "Are you ready, _my_ lady?" I winked at her

She blushed, but smiled at me "Ready"

"Oh! I like to travel by vampire!" said Science Cat as he came to us

"Sorry man, but only pretty girls today" I said watching Fionna to blush madly. Science cat huffed "Well, let's go!" I said smiling at Fionna.

Man this is going to be a long travel…

**Continue…**

**Hey! ScarletBuddy reporting for duty! (Did I just made a rhyme? u.u) **

**So here's the new chapter! Sorry again for not updating in… what, months?**

**I'll try to update more quickly this time! **

**Hey! Have you seen the new episode Bad Little Boy? I liked but… I really expected to be a little more… I don't know… I think that it didn't had the "sparkle"(?) that I expected.**

**But Marshall Lee's voice … *¬***

**Reviews, please ? **


End file.
